


Hot for Teacher

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is teaching a class at the local college and Tony sneaks in to watch him lecture the students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23. Yes, I've used that title before in a Metallica fic, but it's a fitting title. I am determined to catch up today. We'll see. Keep your fingers crossed for me.
> 
> I may or may not end up writing a sequel or second chapter to this, depending on how things go.

Steve Rogers sighs as he steps through the doors of the class he's supposed to be teaching. Not that he's sure why he's teaching a class in college when he never finished college. In fact, he'd only taken a handful of art classes at the local art school. He'd wanted to finish school, but then the war happened and he became Captain America and then he crashed into the ice. When he woke up, he was seventy years in the future and fighting an army from space. Then he found Bucky and lost him again, then there was the whole thing with Ultron. Then he found Bucky again and was dealing with a whole new group of Avengers.

Somehow, Stark had convinced him he should teach a class on World War Two history and suddenly, Steve had found himself walking into a classroom full of college freshmen, with the girls looking at him from overly mascaraed lashes and licking their lips seductively and all he could do was blush. He'd sort of gotten used to being hit on, but these were little girls trying to flirt with him.

He looks around the class after he gets to the front of the class. "Hello class. My name is Steve Rogers and I'm your teacher for this class." He licks his lips, looking for anything familiar. His lips part to speak his next words when he spots someone sneaking in the back door. He sits against his desk, watching as Tony Stark sinks into a desk at the back of the class. He smiles a little, suddenly feeling more confident.

His first class goes swimmingly and after his students leave-- several of the girls and even a few of the boys, leaving behind their numbers, a wink and a "Call me, Professor. Anytime."-- Steve is packing up his stuff. He looks up as someone approaches his desk and he smiles brightly. "Tony. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For suggesting this. For showing up to my first class. It made me feel a lot better."

Tony smiles and walks around the desk, propping his hip up against it. "No problem. I wanted to see you in action. You were a great teacher. You should think about coming back and actually getting a degree. Become a professor for real."

"I can't do that. I have too much to do in my life already."

"Okay, but consider teaching. Even if it's just something like self-defense classes. You'd know better than anyone how to defend against bullies."

Steve nods. "Maybe. I can look into it." He licks his lips as Tony moves closer, pressing against Steve's side. "Tony?"

"Can I just say I really get the whole "Hot for Teacher" thing?" Tony murmurs, leaning into Steve's space.

"Hot for teacher?" Steve swallows hard, eyes widening as Tony leans in even more, pressing their bodies together from shoulders to hips.

" _Hot_ for teacher," Tony says before he presses up, kissing Steve. The almost desperation in the kiss has Steve moaning and clutching at Tony. Tony growls into the kiss and then Steve is yelping as Tony's palms cup his ass and squeeze.

Steve pulls back, eyes wide. "Tony?" He hates that he sounds choked and more than a little squeaky.

Tony smirks and slips a hand under Steve's shirt. "Always wanted to have sex on a professor's desk with a professor."

"What?"

"You're not really a professor, but it'll do." Tony pulls Steve's shirt off and then unbuckles his pants, shoving them and his underwear down. He hums under his breath and Steve blushes.

"I know the serum didn't really enhance me there... Sorry if you were expecting..." Steve trails off, eyes widening at the shocked look on Tony's face. "What?"

"This is you unenhanced? Holy shit Steve. You're... Wow. You're big. Really big. How did you even carry all this around when you were skinny?"

Steve blushes and closes his eyes. "I'm not..."

"You are. Not to bring the mood down here, but I've had my share of guys and you're huge and now you're telling me this isn't part of the serum? Fuck me, Steve."

"Tony."

Tony gets to his feet, strips off his clothes and turns around, handing Steve a condom and a packet of lube from his pocket. "I mean it, Steve, fuck me."

"I don't.... I've never..."

"Whoa." Tony turns back and stares at Steve. "You're a virgin?"

"No. I've just never been with a guy. Not saying I've never been interested, but I've never acted on it."

Tony smiles and licks his lips. "Even better." He grabs the lube and starts preparing himself, turning around once more and bending over the desk. "Now, put the condom on and slide your dick into me, nice and slow. After that you can fuck me hard and deep and make me scream your name." Tony looks over his shoulder and smirks.

Steve moans and looks over Tony's body, reaching out to touch his hole where it looks shiny and wet. "Tony are you sure you want this?"

"Of course. Come on, Steve, quit touching and fuck me."

Steve closes his eyes and grabs onto his cock, pressing it into Tony's hole. He moans at the tight heat, pushing further in until he's buried in completely. "Oh my God, Tony. Damn."

Tony whimpers and rocks back on Steve, fucking himself with his dick. He wraps a hand around his cock and gasps as the two of them fuck, Steve's hips moving harder and faster until they both come. Steve drops against Tony's back, gasping for air as he grips Tony's hips still. "Holy... I didn't know it'd be that good."

Tony chuckles. "Yeah, it's pretty fan-fucking-tastic, if you get the pun." He pushes up, dislodging Steve from his back and he straightens, pulling away from Steve who whimpers a little. He turns and kisses Steve-- just a quick peck on the lips, then he tugs on his clothes before he walks back. "See you at the tower, Steve."

Steve frowns, watching Tony walk away. He gets dress and hurries after him, looking around. There's no sign of Tony. He heads back, grabbing his bag before he goes home. He can't believe he allowed Tony to seduce him and that Tony just walked out on him. He licks his lips and heads back to the tower, ignoring JARVIS' attempts to talk to him as he heads straight for the penthouse. "What was that, Tony?"

"A fuck. I didn't offer you anything, Steve. I asked you to fuck me and you did. End of story."

"I... You were my first."

"Yeah, did you form an immediate emotional attachment to your first woman?"

"No, but... I thought we were friends. You just... you walked away from me, Tony. I don't want to marry you. But now I don't even want to be around you. So, congratulations, Stark, you've fucked up our friendship by just walking away after we fucked." Steve shakes his head, his stomach clenching and he turns on his heel, walking out.


End file.
